


Maid for Each Other

by doritheexplori



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, This is probably very OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritheexplori/pseuds/doritheexplori
Summary: Michiru doesn't know much about Haruka, other than she's the popular boy at school. Or at least that's what she thinks. One day, Michiru finds Haruka in the last place she'd think to find her. Basically, it's kind of like Kaichou wa Maid-sama but completely different.





	1. Something Completely Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've never seen Kaichou wa Maid-sama but I know the concept. Also, Haruka and Michiru will be based off their 90s anime versions of them, cause I haven't read the manga yet. But I will, ok. Side note: Haruka would look amazing in anything.

It was just another day for Michiru. Every day was the same. She would wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, practice violin, all that shit. It was boring. Sure, she had friends, she had many people who admired her and boys who wanted to be with her. But it didn’t mean anything. She couldn’t really get close to anyone. In the end, she was always alone.

Michiru walks to her class, bored and tired. She notices someone standing in the hall. A tall, handsome blonde haired boy. Michiru gets a glance and his face and recognizes him as the school heartthrob, Tenoh Haruka. Michiru rolls her eyes, she didn’t care for popular people, even though she was one. But there was something about Haruka that was intriguing, a mystery about him. No one knew much about Haruka’s family or past, even his interests. But all the girls in school definitely know he’s hot as hell.

Haruka is on the phone in the hallway, he seems distressed, like he’s having a tough conversation with a parent. Michiru lingers, trying to listen in on the conversation. Haruka notices and looks over at Michiru, who blushes a bit runs to class in a panic. She sits down at her seat, suddenly out of breath. _What could Tenoh-san be so worried about...._ Michiru wondered. Sure, she didn’t really know Haruka but she would hate for something bad to happen to her classmate. She sighs and opens her book, ready for class to start.

\--------------------

Another school day flew by and Michiru packs up her things. She’s walking out of the school when she sees Haruka again, staring into the distance. She stares at him, he was awfully handsome, she could see why all the girls in school love him. Haruka’s brow is furrowed and his hands are in his pockets. Dammit, Michiru can’t just watch anymore. She walks over to Haruka, “Um, Tenoh-san?”

Haruka blinks, seemingly snapped out of a trance, “Hm?” He looks over at Michiru. “Oh, Kaioh-san, right?”

“Yes,” Michiru smiles and bows. “I was just wondering if you’re alright. You seem kind of down.”

“Oh, thank you but I’m alright,” Haruka smiles reassuringly, though Michiru can tell that something’s wrong.

“Are you sure?” She tilts her head. Her smile is very warm and kind.

“Yes, I am,” Haruka starts to walk off, seeming uncomfortable with the kindness.

“Ah....” Michiru doesn’t follow, giving Haruka his space. But she’s definitely not giving up.

But for now, she’s meeting up with a friend from another school. Usagi said that she would take her to a fun cafe on the other side of town. The teal haired girl takes the bus, reading a book on the way. When she gets to her destination she sees Usagi waiting for her. Michiru smiles, waving. She walks over to the cute blonde, “So, Usagi-san, what kind of cafe are you taking me to?”

“It’s a secret!” Usagi winks and takes Michiru’s hand.

Michiru is filled with pure joy, following Usagi. *Ah, if only she didn’t have a boyfriend... What was his name again? Mammary?*

The two soon arrive at the cafe. The sign above it says “Cutie Cafe.” Michiru blinks, she was hoping they would go to a cat cafe. Usagi makes her way inside and Michiru follows, looking around. It was a cute little cafe, not that creative but cute nonetheless. She notices a waitress. Wait, that’s not a waitress, that’s a maid..... A maid cafe?

Michiru’s softly gasps, she’s never been to a maid cafe, even though she’s always wanted to. Her and Usagi are seated and wait for their server.

“Isn’t this place great?” Usagi smiles. “Mako-chan works here!”

“Makoto-san? That’s nice,” Michiru is still looking around, taking the scene in. She takes a look at the menu when their server suddenly walks up to them. A sweet, kind of deep voice speaks to the two.

“May I take your order, Masters?” The maid speaks. Michiru looks up to face her waiter. Her eyes widen as she stares at the maid. She blinks, not believing her eyes. Standing before her is none other than Tenoh Haruka, or at least a very convincing doppelganger. There’s no way this is a doppelganger though, because Haruka’s eyes widen too, recognizing Michiru. The two stare at each other in shock.

“Ah.....” Michiru’s jaw has already dropped, this was not on the list of things she thought could happen today. “.....Tenoh-san?”


	2. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, another chapter.

Haruka stares back at Michiru, internally panicking. The two stare at each other for like a good two minutes.

Usagi just looks at them both, very confused, “Um..... do you know each other?”

“Um......” Michiru isn’t sure what to say, she’s just very confused. Haruka is in a maid outfit in front of her. Haruka also seems to have breasts and curves. So... is Haruka a girl? Or maybe not?? Michiru’s head is spinning.

Haruka just bolts, running to the cafe’s kitchen, leaving Usagi and Michiru behind.

“M-Michiru-san? Hello??” Usagi waves her hand in front of Michiru, to bring her back to the living.

“Ah? Usagi?” Michiru blinks, suddenly back on Earth.

“Are you okay?” Usagi asks, concerned.

“Yes, I just.....” Michiru stands up. “I’ll be right back.” She walks to the back of the cafe, looking for Haruka. She looks around and notices her, arms crossed, looking at the floor. Michiru walks over to her, hesitant to speak. “Um.... Tenoh-san?”

Haruka continues to stare at the floor, “.......Yes?”

“I..... I’m sorry. But I have to ask, are you a girl?” Michiru sweats, it felt rude to ask this question but she couldn’t get it off her mind.

Haruka looks at Michiru with a confused expression, “.....Is that it?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“That’s what you’re asking about? Not about my outfit or anything?” Haruka gestures to the maid outfit she’s wearing.

“Uh... Yeah....” Michiru blanks.

Haruka sighs, running a hand through her hair, “Yes, I am. Though, I don’t really care about gender to be honest.”   
“Oh,” Michiru nods. “So.... why are you working here?”

“....None of your business,” Haruka glares at Michiru.

Michiru just stares at Haruka, waiting for her answer.

Haruka stares back. They stare in silence for a minute before Haruka breaks the silence, groaning, “Ugh, alright. I’ll tell you. Just don’t tell anyone? Alright?”   
Michiru nods, smiling.

“It’s for money. My family isn’t doing so great right now.” Haruka’s hands are on her hips now. “...So, I have to do this.”

“Hm,” Michiru looks Haruka up and down. She did look awfully cute in that outfit. “...It looks quite good on you. Though, a butler outfit would suit your style more.”

“Well, the butler cafes weren’t exactly hiring,” Haruka rolls her eyes.

“...How come you didn’t tell anyone in school that you’re a girl?” Michiru asks.

“They never asked,” Haruka shrugs. “I don’t really care how others perceive me.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Michiru smiles. She steps towards Haruka, her interest in the taller girl peaking. “Tenoh-san, I think I might come back here.”

Haruka raises an eyebrow.

“I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s alright,” The teal haired girl smiles her warm smile again.

Haruka averts her eyes, still hesitant, “....If you want to come back, that’s fine by me. But give me a big tip next time you come.”

“Ok,” Michiru agrees, walking back to Usagi. *This is going to be interesting....*


End file.
